The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to a recording apparatus for use as a copying machine, a facsimile transmitter/receiver, a printer, or the like which has a plurality of selectable sheet feeders.
There is known a recording apparatus having a plurality of sheet feeders for storing sheets of paper of two or more different types, a recording unit for recording desired data on any of the sheets stored in the sheet feeders, and a sheet feeder selector for selecting any of the sheet feeders to supply a sheet of paper for recording data thereon.
Ordinary sheets of paper are stored in one of the sheet feeders, whereas special sheets of paper of the same size as that of the ordinary sheets are stored in another sheet feeder. The special sheets of paper include different types of paper such as drawing sheets, letterheads with the names and addresses of companies, colored sheets, transparent sheets for use in overhead projectors, postal cards, label sheets, cardboards for use as covers, etc.
Heretofore, the known recording apparatus does not have any display or indicator for indicating that such special sheets are set in a sheet feeder. Therefore, desired data may erroneously be recorded on a special sheet when they should in fact be recorded on an ordinary sheet, or conversely desired data may erroneously be recorded on an ordinary sheet when they should in fact be recorded on a special sheet.